


The Witch of Beacon Hills

by WitchChris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchChris/pseuds/WitchChris
Summary: Stiles Stilinski thought he was just another normal hormonal teenage boy but little did he know that an unlucky meeting in the woods with a stupidly handsome stranger would change it all and reveal secrets that were hidden long ago.





	1. Pre-history.

    Claudia Stilinski was a well-known witch in the supernatural community. She was known for her exceptionally potent protection and healing spells as well as her rare individual gifts. Claudia was descended from a powerful line of Polish witches that went all the way back to ancient Greece. Claudia was what they called a level four witch, a witch that had multiple individual gifts ranging from three all the way to five.  
    Claudia was more known for the first gift that she ever developed at the young age of five when she was but a child just beginning to explore the world. “Prophecy”, was what her grandmother had called it. “It is the power to see the future, my dear child. But don’t be fooled. The future is confusing, vast and unpredictable. Remember to not become overconfident with your gift”, was what young Claudia was told.  
    Claudia never forgot her grandma’s warning. Even when she dreamed of death and destruction, saw arrows and bullets, lighting and fire, she never overestimated her power but never underestimated it either. She was always ready and she warned those that danger seemed to close in on them. She was a protector of the innocent.  
    When Claudia met her future husband, a young handsome soldier with a dashing smile and flushing cheeks, she thought that she couldn’t have been happier. She was wrong as to merely two years later a boy with eyes of gold was born. Her grandmother had come to meet him. She was old by then but wouldn’t allow age to restrain her. She was after all a great witch that possessed a similar gift to hers but only more accurate. Her grandmother possessed the gift of Premonition, a higher gift than Prophecy.  
     It was in that hospital room that Claudia ever feared for the future. It was the moment her grandmother touched her son’s forehead and took a shuddering breath that was not a product of happiness that she knew that her son thought destined for greatness was to feel loss and pain like no other.  
    From that day Claudia guarded closely her son. She prayed that both she and her grandmother were wrong when they foretold that Stiles was to be a witch like her starting to show at the age of five. Claudia was overjoyed when her son’s fifth birthday passed and for a while after that nothing happened. Her joy wouldn’t last long but she already knew that. Deep down she knew that her even though her prediction might have been wrong her grandmas wouldn’t.  
    It was a hot day in the midst of June when it happened. Stiles was throwing a tantrum because he wouldn’t go to the park as the weather was way too hot. Claudia was considering using her Empathy gift to calm him when it happened. John was trying to calm their son by picking him up when little Stiles screamed “No!” and every window was violently shattered, John was thrown to the opposite wall and every piece of furniture around Stiles was pushed violently away.  
    “Telekinesis”, whispered Claudia. If she was being honest she had never witnessed so much power at such a young age. Even though she was distressed she went to her son and hugged him tightly. It had begun. “Hush, baby. Everything will be okay”, she said. She looked at her husband who mirrored her frightened expression.  
    The next day she called her grandmother who not to her surprise already knew about the incident. She calmed her reminding her that Stiles was just a little late in his showing and that’s why the blasts were so powerful. Claudia had wanted to believe her but somehow she knew that for the first time her grandmother was lying.  
    Things took a turn for the worst almost nine months later. Stiles was watching the Lion King and she heard him start crying. She left the kitchen to check if he fell as he was clumsy beyond belief but the moment she walked into the living room she understood. He just witnessed Mufasa’s death. Even she, a grown woman, had trouble remaining sober when watching this thing. She returned to her kitchen worry free but that didn’t last very long. Thunder was heard and the windows shook as Stiles cries intensified. Claudia walked to the kitchen window warily. The world outside was dark and cold, with strong rain hitting the window mercilessly and lightening lighting up the sky. “Weather Control”, she whispered.  
    After that, she asked her grandmother to visit them. She inspected Stiles and declared him a level five witch. Claudia knew all too well what that meant. “We will bind his powers”, she had said when Stiles had gone to sleep that night.  
    “Claudia”, her grandmother said sternly. “This is not the solution. He needs to learn control”.  
    “He is five years old grandmother and he has already demonstrated two of the High gifts. What if hunters or worse demons feel his power?”  
    Her grandmother had sighed but knew that her granddaughter was right. The next full moon she used her second gift, the Power Striping gift. She did what Claudia asked her to but she put a close to her spell that she made sure Claudia couldn’t find out even with her Prophesy gift. In case of grave danger, Stiles magic would return.  
    The years passed and everything seemed to be going great for Claudia’s family until her untimely death. A greater demon attacked her family and even though she managed to destroy him he had already done his damage. Claudia Stilinski died a mere month later.  
    Her son and her husband fell in great grief and almost didn’t interact with each other until John threw a bottle at Stiles in his drunken stupor and Stiles screamed that he hated him that everything took a turn for the better. They both went for counseling and even though sometimes they found it hard to communicate they eventually managed to recover.  
    It was two years later when Stiles was twelve that unbeknownst to him his magic returned. He was having a nightmare about a house in a forest caught on fire and people locket inside unable to escape screaming in agony. A tear escaped his closed eyes. Far from his house inside the forest thunder roared above a burning house before it started to rain. The fire was out in mere seconds and the ash that held the people in was absorbed by the ground.  
    Stiles exhaled as his body relaxed. His dream shifted to a memory of his mom. It was that night that his life was about to begin.           


	2. Weirdness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! As you can imagine this story won't really follow the TV storyline, so expect some major changes and non-canons. Enjoy!

  The alarm clock had been ringing for more than five minutes but in true Stiles Stilinski fashion, it was being ignored. Stiles was trying with all his might to raise his hand and turn it off because he was already awake. It was a first really. Usually, his father would have to make sure to wake him for school before he left for the station but today it was different. It was his first day of high school and he was pretty terrified. He knew that he didn’t have to worry about anything as he knew most of the kids in his year and the years above him however he couldn’t shake off the irrational fear he felt and deep down he knew why.  
    The alarm clock seemed to only get louder which caused Stiles’s nerves to finally bust. “Shut up already!” he screamed and the next moment the alarm clock flew to the opposite wall and shattered to minuscule pieces. Stiles groaned. Now he had to get a new alarm clock. This one was just one month old. His dad was going to murder him when he ultimately tells him about an alarm clock breaking yet again. Great.  
    Stiles swung his legs over the edge and stood up stretching his muscles. He barely slept. When he was on the verge of sleep his mind would supply a colorful image of windows breaking or a fire starting and Stiles’s eyes would spring open. He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. The black circles under his eyes seemed larger than his eyes. Stiles took a deep breath. “Just this one time. It is the first day to high school and if I want to have a chance to pass under the bullying radar, I shouldn’t look like this”, he reasoned with himself in preparation for what he was about to do.   
    Stiles closed his eyes shut. He focused his thoughts on the bags under his eyes and willed them to disappear. He had done this once before when he accidentally fell down the stairs and broke his arm. It was the only time that his weirdness became useful. He felt a tingling sensation for a brief moment before it was gone. Stiles opened his eyes and stared. His face looked radiant like he just woke up from a hundred years of sleep. “At least I don’t look half-dead”, he mused.  
    After a thorough shower, Stiles returned to his room to put on some clothes. A pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and one of his signatures, a dark red plaid shirt. He looked down at himself nodding in approval. “This will do”, he said. He went back to the bathroom and tried to tame the mane that resided on his head instead of hair. After a couple of minutes of vigorous brushing and product placing his hair looked semi-normal. Stiles grabbed his school back from the floor, his charged phone from his desk; thank god his dad reminded him to charge it and went to the kitchen for a ball of cereal.   
    Luck seemed to be on his side for the first time that day. His dad had already left for work. A note on the fridge wished him good luck on his first day and warning him against getting detention at least for today. Stiles laughed. “Like that is even possible”, he said to himself. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and filled it with milk before adding his Lucky Charms.   
    Stiles was thinking about Lydia like he usually did and her gorgeous strawberry blonde hair when Jackson invaded his thought. Stiles seethed. Jackson was a douchebag beyond measure. Just because he was rich, had a Porsche, was popular, the captain of the lacrosse team, handsome and Lydia’s boyfriend he found it funny to mess with him and Scott, his best friend.   
    Stiles wasn’t meant to do it like always but at that moment the box of Lucky Charms caught on fire. “For fuck's sake!” he screamed grabbing a glass, filling it with water and putting out the fire. He sat there glaring at the half-burned box. “Not today! I need to be normal or at least semi-normal! No weirdness today!” he said to himself.   
    Stiles couldn’t quite remember when these incidents began but he wished they never did. It was a pain in his ass to randomly cause things to catch fire or shutter on the spot or fly to the wall. He was just glad his dad didn’t know about these incidents. He would probably think he went mad because truth be told Stiles didn’t really want these things to happen. They just did and as hard as he tried to control his emotions he couldn’t stop them from happening. He hadn’t even told Scott about his weirdness and that said a lot. They shared everything even what colored underwear they wore.   
    Stiles had chosen to call these incidents his “weirdness” and not look for any further information to what they possibly could be. Maybe they were superpowers given to him to fight crime or maybe he was possessed. He didn’t want to know so he ignored them.   
    Stiles looked at the kitchen clock. It was time for him to go. He opened the door and walked out and then he paused. “Car keys?” he wondered. He patted his jean pockets but found them empty. He looked through his backpack and then his plaid shirt’s pocket but they weren’t there. The door was still open so Stiles walked right back in the house. He looked around the kitchen, the stand by the door where he usually left them and he even runs back to his room. He runs back downstairs. “I am so getting detention for getting late on my first day! Keys!” he shouted like that would help. The next moment something flew and hit him in the chest before falling on his shoes. Stiles looked down at his keys. “I said no weirdness!”  
    Stiles parked his car with just five minutes to spare before the first alarm rung. He could breathe a little easier now. He chanted to himself “no weirdness” until he walked into the busy halls of the school. He maneuvered around multiple kids, ducked under a flying basketball and a shower of books before he managed to get to his locker. In his haste, he didn’t notice who two lockers next to him was. “Oh, look. It’s Stilinski”, a sarcastic voice was heard. Stiles groaned. His day was going so well.   
    “Oh, look. It’s mister failure”, Stiles replied before he could control himself. His back was slammed against a locker and an angry Jackson Whittemore was up in his face.  
    “What did you say?” he growled.  
    “Was it too difficult for you to comprehend?” Stiles replied with a cheeky smile. Jackson raised his fist. Stiles felt his heart speed up as the fist made his way to his nose. The lights flickered and Stiles heartbeat went faster as the fist was getting closer. It was all going in slow motion. He could feel it building up, his weirdness. Oh no.  
    Before the fist connected with his nose and Stiles lit Jackson on fire, someone grabbed Jackson’s hand. “Piss off”, someone growled. Stiles opened his eyes which he had closed apparently at some point and stared.  
    A tall boy, taller than him and Jackson, with furrowed dark brows and eyes in the color of apparently everything, was holding Jackson’s fist. It took Stiles a few seconds to realize who he savior was. “Derek Hale”, he said out loud without meaning to. Derek looked at him and his brows furrowed even further.   
    “Piss off before I break your arm”, he said looking again at Jackson. Jackson for all his manliness and over-confidence looked like he had pissed himself. Derek pushed him away forcibly which made him stumble and fall. Jackson friends helped him up before him and his entourage left.  
    “Thanks”, Stiles said. Derek raised his eyebrow at him before turning around and stomping away. People actually made a path for him. Stiles looked at his retreating back. “Ok, that was weird even for me”, he said.  
    “Dude!” a familiar voice said. Stiles turned around and was met with his best friends face.   
    “Dude!” he replied back.   
    “Are you crazy? Jackson could have bashed your head in”, Scott said. His puppy dog eyes were at full display.  
    “Oh, please. The only thing that Jackson can bash is his own head from all the stupidity that’s in there”, Stiles said closing his locker, grabbing Scott by the elbow and making their way to chemistry with Mr. Harris.                


	3. Into the woods.

School was weird today. Stiles managed to secure one-hour in detention courtesy of the lovely Mr. Harris. Stiles was pretty sure he hated that man. Other than Harris obvious hate towards him his day at school went surprisingly well. Jackson and his lackeys didn’t bother him and Scott at all. Stiles was pretty sure he had Derek Hale to thank for that.   
    Speaking of Derek Hale whenever Stiles looked he was somewhere close by. In the cafeteria during lunch hour he sat on the opposite table from him and no matter how many times they locked eyes Derek never looked away. Stiles didn’t know how to feel about that.   
    “I will see you tomorrow”, his best friend told him as they walked to Stiles’s jeep. Scott had a shift at Deaton’s clinic today and couldn’t hang out. He was trying to save money so he could get a dirt bike he had taken a shine towards. Stiles simply waved him away and got in his car. As he was pulling out of the school’s parking lot his eyes met Derek’s a couple cars away. He frowned and sped up.  
     When he got home he quickly found out he was all on his own. His father would probably come later in the day. He went and changed into a pair of sweatpants and return to the kitchen. He made spaghetti with tomato sauce and chicken. Stiles had a knack for healthy eating, well, at least for his dad. His dad’s cholesterol was off the charts the last few months and his glucose wasn’t far behind.  
     After eating and doing his homework, Stiles found himself in a dire a situation: he was bored out of his mind which was never good. At least his weirdness hadn’t made its appearance since that morning which was beyond a relief. He really didn’t want to start breaking things or setting them on fire randomly. Besides, he was really running out of excuses for his dad when the weirdness wanted to come out and play.  
    Stiles went downstairs, switched the TV on and browsed through the channels. He didn’t find anything interesting to watch, so he switched on his X-box and started a round of “Call of Duty”. He wasn’t even aware of the sun setting or that his father had yet to come home. Stiles looked at his phone. It was nearing eleven o’clock.   
    Stiles frowned and called his dad. The call went straight to voicemail. He frowned even further. He walked to his room, grabbed his car keys and went outside. He opened his police radio that he stole from his dad months ago. His dad already knew about it but Stiles had managed to convince him to keep it. He turned it on, played a little with the buttons until he found the right channel. “We have a 187 in the woods a few miles from the Hale house. We found half of a female body. We request assistance”, Stiles blood pumped faster. He immediately called Scott.   
    “Dude, what do you want?” Scott slurred.  
    “Dude, they found half the body of a woman in the woods!” Stiles exclaimed.  
    “So?” Scott yawned.  
    “Dude let’s go! I am coming over to get you!” Stiles screamed in excitement.   
    “Stiles no!” But Scott never had the ability to deny his best friend. Stiles always had a way to convince everybody. The only one almost immune was Harris.  
    Scott grumbled and groaned and yawned but followed his best friend through the night. The forest was dead silent. Not even the owls were heard. Stiles felt both crept out and excited. Scott on the other hand was whining that he wanted to sleep and what they were doing was stupid and that if Stiles’s dad caught them they would both suffer immensely. Stiles ignored him.  
    They were walking from probably half an hour when they found it. It was the body of a blonde young woman staring at the sky in horror. Scott vomited. Stiles patted his best friend with one hand while with the other he took a picture of the body. It was then that he saw them. The flash of the camera had made them stand out. A pair of bright red eyes was staring right at them. A menacing growl shook the trees all around them. The two friends looked at each other momentarily before making a run for it.   
    They were running side by side but at some point somehow they managed to separate from each other. It took a few minutes for Stiles to realize that his best friend wasn’t running next to him. He halted and looked around in alarm. “Scott!” He screamed. “Scott!” He screamed even louder. Stiles turned around and run from where he came from however it was too dark and he couldn’t find his way back. “Scott!” He screamed again.   
    He kept running around trees, falling on the ground before standing up and running again. His heart was beating loudly. His mind was racing. He had killed his best friend. Whatever that thing with the red eyes was he was hunting Scott. He had killed his best friend. He collided with a tree when he heard the scream. It was a loud, gut wrenching scream. “Scott!” Stiles screamed in despair running towards where the scream had originated from. Tears were streaming down his face. “Scott! Please!” He screamed though his voice broke in half. He was sobbing his lungs burning with the effort to keep running and crying at the same time. “Scott”, he murmured in despair as he tripped over a fallen log and fell down a small hill.   
    He rose and looked around. Where could he go now? Which was the right way? Stiles was dizzy, his heart pounding and his tears falling in waves from his eyes. That’s when the thunder roared and the skies opened up. Heavy rain drowned his vision and his hearing ability. Stiles tried to blink and see but the raindrops were like whips on his skin. He had killed his best friend. "Scott!” Stiles screamed. The rain intensified.   
    “Breathe”, Stiles looked around. There wasn’t anyone around not that he could see through this downpour. “Just breathe”, that voice said more urgently this time. Stiles didn’t know why but he followed that voice’s instructions. He closed his eyes and breathed. In and out. He had to find Scott. He needed to breathe. In and out. In and out.  
    He felt it before he saw it. The rain stopped or not really stopped by started receding. He opened his eyes and stared as every ounce of water was returning to the sky. Every drop from every leaf, from every grain of soil, even from his hair. He looked up as the water floated towards the sky and disappeared. The forest seemed to glow now under the moonlight. Stiles touched the ground and the trees. They were dry like it had never rained. “Stiles”, Scott came through the trees clutching his left side.   
    Stiles rushed to his best friend overjoyed. He grabbed him from his good side and slowly they made their way out of the forest. Neither of them saw the pairs of blue and red eyes that watched them.        


End file.
